


薄荷氣泡伏特加

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Relationships: 吳青峰/劉家凱 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	薄荷氣泡伏特加

情人節。  
是个很神奇的日子。  
吳青峰舉起日曆看著這個被不知道哪個笨蛋特地標的顯眼的日期，忍不住噗的笑了一声。歪歪扭扭的愛心和“anniversary”（週年紀念日）的英文，讓吳青峰都不得不對這個日子重視起來。  
他向來不愛過節，什麼節也不愛過，除了像是母親節這樣的日子他會熱情的為母親準備一份精心的禮物外，好像什麼節日都與他無關，他也不在乎。  
更让他重视的还是今年的情人节，日子很巧合。  
吴青峰探出手指抓起桌子上的抑制贴，轻轻在指尖摩挲了几下而后叹了口气。计算了日子，今年发情期刚好卡在了情人节这天开始，作为一个纯纯正正彻头彻尾的Omega，他犹豫的不知道该任由这一刻的到来还是提早的预防。  
他摸了摸自己后颈的腺体，又犹豫再三，把小小的一张抑制贴塞进了口袋，闭上眼睛倚在沙发上轻轻嗅了嗅空气里余留的伏特加香气。香气附着的Alpha本人出超市去准备晚饭的食材，由于离开很久气味已经消减的烟消云散，吴青峰摸了摸鼻尖，却还是感觉到一丝丝情潮的浪花汹涌前的海平面上那一点点涌起的异样。  
微微收敛了一下自己胡乱思索的脑细胞，吴青峰接着就听到了房门打开的声音。客厅正冲着家门口的回廊，吴青峰保持着原本的姿势窝坐在沙发上读他最近回看的书，看着男人提着各式各样的东西放在了他面前的茶几上。  
吴青峰有些迫不及待的打开超市的劣质一次性塑料袋，由于承装的物品太多边上已经裂出来了一道不小的口子，也不知道刘家凯是怎么提回来的。  
他一个一个的把东西拿出来，把这些高烛台，半加工袋裝牛排，还有不知道哪里搞来的几枝开得正盛的玫瑰整齐划一的排成一排，然后抬头看了看一旁歪脑袋看着他的刘家凯。  
干嘛一副很得意的样子哦。  
吴青峰看着这些东西，在脑子里已经描摹出来了一副烛光晚宴的俗套场景。对放的高脚杯，热气蒸腾的牛排形成了一丝若有如无的迷雾附着在餐桌之上，熄灭的电灯下摆放着微弱燃烧的蜡烛，几支红玫瑰被插在干净清凉的水中，一点点吸收着水里的营养物完成自己生命最后一个任务。  
“刘家凯你干嘛......”吴青峰实在不知道用什么形容词形容自己刚才描摹出来的场景，正思索的时候他突然发现了刘家凯脸上一副失望的表情，“怎么了？”  
“我是在想，那个......还没有.....到喔。”刘家凯一副害怕被他的Omega打死的心里预算，小小声地讲出最后几个字转身就跑进了厨房里。  
“刘家凯你是不是变态！！！”吴青峰抓起手边的一个抱枕就丢了出去，羞紅的半邊臉被他埋在書本裡，腦中早就不知道把這變態揍了多少頓。  
最氣人的是劉家凱居然在轉身跑進廚房洗手的時候刻意放出了濃烈的信息素氣味，變得香濃的伏特加酒氣傳到捂著臉的小貓鼻尖，瞬間讓他腿軟了了個徹底，甚至還有一股電流一樣的感覺順著他的的後穴一溜煙竄上了脊椎。  
嚇得他摸了摸口袋裡的抑制貼，甚至想壞心思的讓這個傢伙今晚別想吃到自己。  
哼，比比誰狠。

經過長時間的訓練，現在的劉家凱已經可以迅速而又熟練地做出可口的美味，於是吳青峰不再擔心廚房工作，看著看著書就窩在了沙發上縮成一團睡了過去。也不知道是特殊時期將近還是什麼別的原因，吳青峰睡得很沉，直到劉家凱叫他起來他才發現已經過了一個多小時。  
“你睡得跟豬頭一樣。”劉家凱坐在旁邊看著他，不知道為什麼吳青峰覺得他笑的怪怪的，但是剛睡醒的腦子昏昏沉沉無從多想，他揉了揉蒙著霧氣的眼睛，站起身來和劉家凱走到了餐桌旁邊。  
——果然，是和他想象出來的一模一樣的場景，不同的是高腳杯裡裝的不是有情調的紅酒或者葡萄酒，而是濃香的伏特加。  
這傢伙，是想引誘自己發情嗎？  
吳青峰白了一眼男人，然後舉起酒杯在燭光下面晃了晃。白冽的酒在酒杯裡晃出一個小漩渦，透過燭光的映射反射出來明亮的星狀亮點，極好看的打亮了吳青峰白淨的臉頰。  
劉家凱嗅到空氣裡由於心情的變化而自然釋放出的微弱薄荷香氣混上氣泡水的清涼，腦海里就好像有一杯綠色的蘇打在咕嚕咕嚕的冒著氣泡。  
雖然嘴上在吐槽，但他，還是蠻喜歡的。

吳青峰和劉家凱順次落座，而劉家凱知道吳青峰吃飯的時候不是特別愛講話，所以這頓飯的起初有些沉悶。  
但，怎麼可能沉悶到底呢。  
“咣當。”劉家凱正認真的切著手底下被他做成七分熟的牛排，由於比較筋道需要費不少力氣切開，他正低頭認真研究怎麼切的好看些，突然就聽到了刀叉掉落在餐盤上的清脆打擊聲。  
他把刀叉輕輕一放，還沒抬頭就已經聞到了衝腦袋的薄荷清香，衝的他腦子裡一個激靈瞬間清醒，立馬放出了一些信息素壓制了一下發情的貓兒。  
坐在桌子另一端的吳青峰有些難受的抓著桌布，大顆的汗珠在額頭上冒了出來順著脖頸流下，沾濕了衣服領口的部分，而白淨的的雙腿也用力的加緊，兩隻腳的腳趾也不自然的用力踡縮成彎曲的弓狀。  
吳青峰鬆開由於用力而而發白的手指，摸索著摸到自己的口袋想要揪出自己準備好的抑制貼，伸進去摸了摸卻什麼也沒有。  
他埋怨的抬頭看向對面的劉家凱，才想起來剛剛他笑的奇奇怪怪的表情，原來是趁他睡覺的時候把自己的抑制貼偷走了。可是現在發情的貓兒沒了力氣想別的，身後的甬穴已經分泌出了濕噠噠的液體沾濕了內褲，吳青峰不安分的再椅子上扭動了幾下，燥熱的感覺讓他大口的呼吸空氣，卻吸進了個更多來自alpha的信息素氣味。  
劉家凱眼看吳青峰已經難受的發暈，用紙巾擦了擦手指和嘴巴，走過去把吳青峰一把攬進了懷裡。  
劉家凱感到自己像是抱了一個濕乎乎的小火球，汗水幾乎已經浸濕的整件衛衣，而發熱的體溫還在不住的散發著熱量和薄荷香氣。  
而自己的信息素也被勾引的肆意釋放了出來，與薄荷香媾和的伏特加酒氣，在空氣中釀成了一股特調酒的氣息。劉家凱覺得自己再不抑制一下自己，一會兒怕不是會頭腦一熱把他給操壞了。  
劉家凱小心翼翼的捧著他的珍寶放在了臥室的床上，剛沾到床褥的人兒立馬抓過了一旁的被子，把整個人都埋在了柔軟的觸感中。白淨纖長的腿用力的夾緊被子摩擦，試圖通過這種方式減輕自己一股一股發熱的情潮。身後的穴口叫囂著想要肉棒的撫慰，而身前的挺立也已經戰戰巍巍的脹大發熱。  
劉家凱溫柔的脫下貓兒的內褲，看著它已經濕的不成樣子，於是隨手一扔丟在了腳邊。  
他攬過來嬌弱的小貓，開始按壓他漲紅的陰莖。劉家凱有規律的從上摸到下，最後在馬眼的位置摳弄揉搓了兩下就鬆開了手指。  
“啊.......”發情期的人兒尤其受不得這樣直接的刺激，被摸上陰莖的一瞬間就電擊一般的挺起了腰肢，大腿也在忍不住的顫抖並夾緊後穴。  
“劉家凱.......”吳青峰委委屈屈的奶音攀附上了劉家凱的耳膜，惹得他心裡直直的往下一墜，自己身下的部分也又漲大了幾分死死地抵在貓兒的身上，“劉家凱，你快點......”  
劉家凱的理智徹底被這一句話勾的悉數崩塌，他略顯粗暴的分開吳青峰的大腿，手指直直的就衝著身後張合的小嘴兒插了進去。  
極度敏感的身軀被異物入侵，強大的刺激感引的吳青峰張大了嘴巴，高挑的淫叫聲被卡在了喉間沒能釋出。他支支吾吾的哼哼了幾下，再沒力氣掙扎的任由劉家凱的手指摳弄摸索，而他的雙腿依舊不自覺的痙攣發麻，惹得後穴更勤奮的吸吮攤入的手指。  
已經被氾濫的淫液泡的濕滑的後穴極好開拓，劉家凱作弄了幾下就抽出了手指，準備換上自己早就難耐的陰莖。  
他用有力的的手臂托起人兒，微微確認了一下角度，接著用力的插入了後穴。瞬間墜落的暈眩和上滿足的快感，讓吳青峰的腦子裡一下子變得空白一片，整個人都制止不住的發抖痙攣，無力地扒在劉家凱的身上喘著粗氣。舒服的感覺滿足了發情期貓兒的最大需求，他微微扭動了一下纖腰，示意劉家凱快點動。  
等不及了喔。  
劉家凱輕笑一聲，看著貓兒在爽快和欲求不滿的矛盾刺激下發紅的眼角，還有沾滿了面頰的生理鹽水，讓劉家凱忍不住有一種變態的情緒在心底滋生。這隻貓兒，怎麼就生的這麼乾淨，讓人忍不住想要欺負它，想要把他按在身下狠狠地操弄到連嘴巴都無力閉合。  
劉家凱從剛剛的騎乘式換了個上下，把吳青峰整個人壓在了自己的身下，這樣子陰莖剛好在用到內部抵住了吳青峰的敏感點。  
劉家凱緩緩開始頂弄那一塊小小的軟肉，身下的人被頂的一懵一懵的，嘴巴大大的開合著流下亮晶晶的銀絲掛在唇邊，嬌嫩的喘息不停的從嗓子眼裡傳出來。  
“劉家凱，太.......太快了.......”吳青峰帶著哭腔的呻吟撓的劉家凱心裡癢癢的，小貓的爪子還扒在自己身上撓出了一道道的紅痕。  
“一會兒嫌我太慢，一會兒又嫌我快？”劉家凱九淺一深的刻意頂弄，讓吳青峰有規律的在高潮的邊緣徘徊卻始終達不到頂峰，穴道裡分泌的淫液已經打濕了一片身下的被褥，都被暴力的床上運動攢的皺皺巴巴。  
劉家凱不管身下人的軟喃哀求，甚至用了比剛剛更用力的姿勢侵佔貓兒，同樣分泌的更為濃郁的薄荷清香擊的劉家凱仿佛喝了興奮劑，也同樣散發出了更濃郁的伏特加氣息侵略吳青峰的一切感覺器官。  
吳青峰在被操弄的同時，感覺到脖頸後方的腺體發熱的燙人，他好想上手撫摸一下，卻奈於整個人的意識都被身下交合處的熱浪佔據，只得任由脖頸後方的不適感持續存在。  
劉家凱被甬道的溫柔觸感也包裹的欲仙欲死，他發覺身下的人大腿根痙攣的越來越厲害，於是猛然抽插了幾下，而後拔了出來。  
“啊......哈......要.......要去了......”吳青峰的身體猛地繃直，腿部的肌肉也由於用力而繃緊的硬邦邦，持續電機一般的痙攣帶給了吳青峰無上的快感，腦袋空白的幾秒鐘他只感覺脖頸後的腺體一下刺痛，而後是清涼的快感再次襲上了天靈蓋。  
被臨時標記的快感已經在這麼些年裡嘗試了很多次，吳青峰感受著脖頸後的薄荷香氣逐漸混入了伏特加，一杯濃醇的薄荷氣泡伏特加特調酒香氣襲進了鼻腔，舒適的感覺撫慰過吳青峰的每個毛孔。  
“什麼時候好想體會一下永久標記的感覺喔。”劉家凱按摩著吳青峰紅腫的腺體，聽著吳青峰舒服的輕哼聲，不知道怎麼就嘟囔出來了這麼一句話。  
吳青峰無力的倚倒在劉家凱的懷裡，卻還有力氣白了劉家凱一眼，“我可不想受孕。”  
劉家凱輕笑一聲，知道小貓龜毛的很也不是多麼喜歡小孩子，於是呼嚕呼嚕了小貓有些被汗打濕的髮絲也沒再繼續剛才的話題，溫柔的替貓兒換上了乾淨的衣服。

“情人節快樂，請繼續與我共度晚餐吧。”


End file.
